Crane's Final Battle with Negaduck
Back at the ship, Negaduck snapped out of it and got back to the subject. "And now, which will it be? The pen? Or the plank?" he asked, pointing to the plank. "Captain Negaduck, we will never join your crew!" Viper said bravely, and Pixie gave him a fighting pose. "As you wish. Ladies first, my dear." Negaduck said. Viper turned to the animals while Pixie wiped a tear off his cheek. "Goodbye, boys." she said, patting Megavolt on the head. "Goodbye, Viper." the Lost Animals said tearfully. Viper turned to Pixie and pat his cheek. "Be brave, Pixie." she urged. "I shall strive to, Viper!" Pixie said, trying not to cry. Then Viper slithered to Dixie, who was also wiping a tear from his eye, and gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Dixie." "Goodbye!" sobbed Dixie, as he wiped another tear off his cheek with his fist. Hotshot grabbed Viper and shoved Dixie back to the mast. "Come here! Get out of the way!" Flygirl tied Pixie, Dixie, Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Honker back up to the mast. "Don't give us any more trouble!" As Viper got onto the plank, the "Disney Afternoon" villains chanted, "Go on, go on! Get it over with! Move along!" Viper looked up in the sky and shed a tear, knowing that Crane wouldn't be able to save her now. "Viper, Viper!" Dixie called. But Viper fell off the edge of the plank. Negaduck waited for a splash, but it didn't come. Negaduck's smirk became confused (and we can't see it). "What?" "C…Captain, no splash." Stan said. "I didn't hear a splash, either." Heff said. "Not a sound." said Negaduck said, as he and the "Disney Afternoon villains had a look. "Not a blooming ripple." The Collector said. "It's a jinx!" Fat Cat gasped, "That's what it is." But it was actually Crane who rescued Viper just in time and was hiding from them, standing on an anchor. Viper was overjoyed of seeing Crane alive. With Bijou, Crane flew off with Viper to the top of the mast without being noticed. "No splash." Ammonia Pine said. "No sign of the wench." said Wart the Lizard. "Did you hear a splash?" asked Hoof. "I'm telling you, mates, it's a bad day. Mark me words. We'll all pay for this." Taurus Bulba said. "The ship's bewitched!" Steelbeak said. Taurus Bulba turned to Negaduck. "No splash, Captain." "So, you want a splash, Mr. Taurus Bulba?" asked Negaduck. Then he grabbed the bull by his coat, yelling, "I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH!" He threw the bull overboard, and there was a splash. "WHO'S NEXT?!" Negaduck snarled. "You're next, Negaduck!" hollered a voice. Negaduck gasped and looked up. Crane was on the sails. "This time you've gone too far!" he said. "It's Crane!" Liquidator said. "Crane's alive!" Megavolt said. "Crane!" Pixie called. "And Viper." Dixie said, as he noticed Viper in the crow's nest. "It can't be!" Negaduck gasped. "It's his blinking ghost who's talking!" Stan said in utter fear. "And his ghost is alive!" Heff added, shaking with fear. Crane got out his sword. "Say your prays, Negaduck!" Negaduck snarled and got out his own sword. "I assure you this ghost has blood in his veins!" Crane flew straight at him. "I'll run him through!" Negaduck tried to stab him, but he missed, and Crane used his sword to hit him in the rear. "Oh!" Negaduck felt that and turned to face Crane. "Take that!" Negaduck yelled, as he and Crane got into a sword fight once more. Negauck kept missing Crane every time, and Crane defended his attacks. Negaduck came out from behind Crane and was about to use his hook when Crane dodged, and Negaduck got his hook stuck in the mast. "Curse this hook!" Negaduck snarled, as he struggled to get free but no luck. Seeing his chance, Crane used his sword to free Pixie, Dixie, and the animals. "Come on, everybody!" As he flew off to somewhere, the animals grabbed some weapons and ran to the rope ladder. "Hurry, Dixie! Hurry!" Pixie called, as Dixie picked up a cannon ball and put it in his stuffed toy elephant for some reason. He grabbed the toy elephant by the trunk and tried to run, but he fell flat on his rear end due to the weight in the toy elephant. "Don't stand there, you bilge rats! Get those scurvy brats!" Negaduck ordered. The "Disney Afternoon" villains went after Pixie, Dixie, and the animals. Dixie got his foot caught in one of the ropes and saw the "Disney Afternoon" villains gaining on him, sweating with anxiety. But, using his umbrella, Pixie, who was also sweating with anxiety, took him to safety on the crow's nest. Negaduck used his sword to escape the mast only to lose his balance onto the plank and almost fell in Ben Ali's mouth. But Negaduck got back on. Ben Ali splashed the water with his fist, looking disappointed. "Drat!" he snapped, "Foiled again!" Crane flew in, blocked Negaduck's attack, pulled his hat down over his head, cut around the lid, cut and grabbed his feather, and flew off. Negaduck had to pull off his now ruined hat. "This is no mere bird!" Negaduck said, "'Tis some fiend fighting me. A flying devil!" Crane smirked as he landed on the sail and used his sword to destroy Negaduck's feather. Stan and Heff, with some bags and a chest, got into a rowing boat and tried to escape. In the crow's nest, Pixie, Dixie and the Lost Animals got ready to attack as the "Disney Afternoon" villains were still climbing up the ladder. "Hold your fire," Pixie said. "Steady, men. Steady. FIRE!" The animals launched their weapons, knocking each of the "Disney Afternoon" villains on the head. Fat Cat got to the top first. "Down you blackguard!" Pixie yelled. Fat Cat tried to cut off Pixie's head, but Pixie kept dodging, and Bijou held onto his whiskers. "Get away from me, you slimy, little rat!" Fat Cat snarled. Below, Crane and Negaduck were still locked in their sword fight as they clashed their swords back and forth. Bijou slipped off Fat Cat's whiskers and saw what was happening. Crane and Negaduck locked their blades together as Bijou flew up to Crane and whispered in his ear. "The boys are in trouble, Crane." Bijou said. Crane looked up and managed to duck in time before Negaduck could cut off his hat. Using it as a catapult, Crane bounced off another rope ladder and kicked Negaduck. Negaduck crashed into an cannon and got hit on the head. He became dazed. Seeing that his friends were in trouble, Crane flew up and cut the rope ladder that had the "Disney Afternoon" villains on. The "Disney Afternoon" villains fell in the boat where Stan and Heff were. Fat Cat was holding on the edge, but Dixie bopped him on the top of his head with his cannon ball-filled elephant. Fat Cat fell and landed in the rowing boat which landed on the sea. "Smooth move, Dixie, dog!" Honker cheered. "Well done, elephant killer!" Bushroot cheered. "Hurray for elephant killer!" Quackerjack said, as he patted Dixie on the back. Crane flew around the ship. "Fly, fly, fly, you coward!" Negaduck shouted, as he climbed up the rope ladder. Crane landed on the railing of the sail. "Coward? Me?" Negaduck laughed. "You wouldn't dare to fight old Negaduck man to man! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow!" "Nobody calls Crane a coward and lives!" Crane said, as he held his sword up, "I'll fight you man to man with one hand behind my back." Crane and Negaduck locked blades again and put their faces together. "You mean, you won't fly?" Viper, Pixie, Dixie, Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Honker watched on in horror. "No, no, Crane! It's a trick!" Viper cried. "I give my word, Negaduck!" Crane said. "Good! Then let's have at it!" He pushed Crane off the railing, but Crane grabbed on the rope and continued sword fighting with Negaduck as he got back on. Negaduck tried to stab him, but Crane got onto another rope and swung to the other side, but Negaduck cut it off when he got to the other side. Below, Ben Ali was expecting to have Negaduck for his dinner. Crane dodged most of Negaduck's swings and then sword clashed again. Suddenly, Crane lost his grip of his sword, and Negaduck caught it with his hook. "Now!" Negaduck snarled, as he threw it away. "Insolent youth, prepare to die!" Negaduck pointed his sword at Crane's chest. "Fly! Fly, Crane!" Viper pleaded, "Fly!" "No!" Crane said, "I gave my word." As Negaduck was about to finish him off, Crane leapt up, pulled the flag over Negaduck, and tied him to the mast. Negaduck dropped his sword, but Crane took it and held it in front of Negaduck. "You're mine, Negaduck!" The boys and Viper cheered. Crane tricked Negaduck and won. "Cleave him to the brisket!" Dixie called, as Viper hugged him. Negaduck poked his head out from the flag and has a face of wanting for forgiveness. "You wouldn't do old Negaduck in now, would you lad? I'll go away forever." he pleaded, as he shed a few tears, "I'll do anything you say!" "Well, all right, if you…" Crane smirked, as he pointed the sword at him, "Say you're a duckfish!" Negaduck gulped "I'm a duckfish." Negaduck said quietly. "Louder!" Crane said. "I'M A DUCKFISH!!!" Negaduck hollered. "Hurray!" The children cheered and chanted, "Negaduck is a duckfish, a duckfish, a duckfish! Negaduck is a duckfish, a duckfish, a duckfish!" Ben Ali was enjoying it too. "All right, Negaduck," Crane said. "you're free to go. And never return!" He threw away the sword and did a rooster's crow again, unaware of Negaduck trying to kill him from behind with his hook. "CRANE!" Viper screamed, as she saw it. Crane knew that would happen as he dodged Negaduck's hook. Negaduck lost his balance and fell. He screamed as he saw Ben Ali waiting and tried to run. Ben Ali got him in his mouth and went into the sea. The flag fell on the sea, and Negaduck appeared with his head under the flag, screaming and running across the water. "STAN! HEFF!" Ben Ali got him, and Negaduck ran to the end of the tail, bumped, and then ran out of Ben Ali's mouth. His turtleneck was now shown, and he was holding an alarm clock, which ringed. He threw it back in Ben Ali's mouth and began swimming. Ben Ali swallowed it, and he went after Negaduck. "STAN!" Negaduck screamed, as he lifted his legs and still swimming while Ben Ali tried to eat him. Negaduck put his legs in Ben Ali's mouth. "HEFF!" He screamed and kept swimming with Ben Ali's mouth held on by his feet. "STAN!" Then Ben Ali closed his mouth, and Negaduck was skipping across like a rock bouncing off the sea. "HEFF!" He zoomed under the "Disney Afternoon" villains' rowing boat followed by Ben Ali. "Captain!" Stan and Heff gasped in unison, as they chased them to the distance, "Captain! Captain!" After Crane sent Negaduck being chased away by Ben Ali, Pixie, Dixie, and the Lost Animals took over the ship as they climbed down the rope ladder and cheered. Crane emerged, wearing Negaduck's coat, cape, hat, and mask. "HOORAY!" the boys cheered. "HOORAY FOR CAPTAIN CRANE!" Crane said in a commanding voice, "All right, you swabs! Aloft with ya! We're casting off!" The boys saluted and ran to do their part. "Heave those halyards!" Crane yelled, as Viper slithered up to him. "But, Crane, oh, that is… Captain Crane," she said, as she bowed her head a little. "At your service, madam!" Crane said, as he took off his hat and bowed to her. "Could you tell me, sir, where we're sailing?" asked Viper. "To London, madam." Crane smiled, as he put the hat back on and walked to the steering wheel. "Oh, Crane!" Viper said dreamily. Then she called, "Dixie! Pixie! We're going home!" "All right!" Pixie cheered. "Man the capstan!" Crane ordered, "Hoist anchor!" The Lost Animals pulled up the anchor from the sea. "Pixie dust!" Crane called to Bijou. "Oui, oui, mon capitaine!" Bijou said. Then she spread the whole ship with pixie dust, turning it gold. Then, when she was finished, the ship lifted in the air, leaving Neverland and back to London. Category:Fan Fiction